


The Duality of Ashes O'Reilly

by Anonymous



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Bathing/Washing, Collars, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Kneeling, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Other, Pegging, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Spanking, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ashes has two very different styles of domming, but Tim very much enjoys both of them.
Relationships: Ashes O'Reilly/Gunpowder Tim
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be 2 chapters, both Ashes/Tim, the first one with Ashes as a more "mean"/controlling dom, the second with them as a more soft caring dom, because they deserve it.
> 
> Tim is using she/her in this chapter, but i hc her as genderfluid so it might switch next chapter

As Tim knelt, hands cuffed behind her back, ball gag shoved into her mouth, hair tied up in a messy bun that still left strands falling in her face, the collar around her neck just tight enough that she could really feel it as she attempted to swallow around the gag, she felt the cold steel of the floor digging into her knees, but she paid it no mind. She was more focused on the sight in front of her, which included one Ashes O’Reilly, lounging in a suspiciously throne-like armchair like they owned the place, owned Tim. (She wouldn’t admit how much of a shiver that thought sent down her spine.) They were wearing their favorite lipstick for occasions like this, a dark red that stained very easily, and always left the prettiest marks on Tim’s throat. That was, when they actually touched her. She was starting to get impatient, she had been kneeling here for what felt like an hour, trying to be a good girl, and they continued to pay her no mind. She was considering acting out and taking her punishment just so they’d acknowledge her at this point. 

She decided to test the waters with a small whimper through her gag, just to see how they’d react. To her dismay, they simply glanced up and gestured to the remote in their hand.  
“Don’t make me use this, pet. Keep being a good girl for me.” They turned back to their tablet and whatever the fuck they were doing on it. At this point she was seriously considering acting out just so they’d fucking touch her.

But just as she was about to do- she hadn’t actually decided yet, but not something a good pet would do, a timer started beeping on Ashes’ tablet, making her jump slightly. Ashes stopped the alarm, then set it down on the small table next to their- not throne, armchair. They looked up, finally acknowledging the pet kneeling in front of them.

“Come here, pretty girl.” they beckoned, Tim shuffling awkwardly on her knees, because she hadn’t been given permission to stand up, and her arms were behind her back. She slowly but enthusiastically made her way to them, stopping at their feet and looking up at them with the best pleading eyes she could manage. Ashes simply removed the ball gag from her mouth, allowing her to stretch out her jaw, and tangled their hand in her hair, playing with the curls. Tim leaned into the point of contact, relieved that she was finally being touched. 

But Ashes didn’t move any further, continuing to run their fingers through their pets hair, pretending they didn’t know what she wanted. Tim knew they knew what she wanted. But they weren’t going to let her get away with it that easily. She didn’t want to give in just yet, no matter how good of a toy she was for them, so she tilted her head up to try to lap at their fingers. They pulled their hand back, and looked down at her, smiling. They knew exactly what she was trying to do. 

“Is there something you want, pet?” they asked, fidgeting with their lip ring with the hand that had just been in Tim’s hair, trying to drive her mad. She pouted. They were so mean to her!  
“I can’t give you what you want if you don’t tell me, pretty girl.” They responded to her pouting, hands not getting anywhere near Tim, making it clear that they wouldn’t touch her unless she begged. 

“If you wanted a mind reader, you should have asked for Brian, love.” they continued, smirking at their own joke. She sighed, and relented, mumbling out a quiet please under her breath and looking down. 

“What was that, baby? Speak up, I want to hear you.” She repeated herself slightly louder, looking up at them. 

“Please what? Do you want me to use you to get myself off like a good toy?” Her eyes went wide and she nodded eagerly. 

“You’re going to have to try a little harder than that, love. Prove to me how much you want it. Earn the right to get me off. Remember, I’m perfectly capable of getting myself off, and I have plenty of other toys I could call in here to take your place. So why should it be you?” Tim finally broke.

“Please, please, please use me, wanna be a good toy for you, wanna make you feel good. Please let me be a good girl, wanna prove myself to you, I’ll do whatever you want.” She begged, everything she was thinking earlier but didn’t want to say spilling out of her. She looked up at Ashes through the curls barely tied back anymore, waiting for them to come to a decision. Finally, after an agonizingly long minute, they nodded, opened their legs, and yanked her towards them by the collar. They laughed at the surprise turned delight as she fell forwards, and made a mental note to make sure to check on her knees once they were done. Tim seemed to barely notice, however, asking:

“May I use my hands please?” She wriggled her arms, still cuffed behind her as she spoke. Ashes pretended to think for a moment, even though they knew the answer.

“No, good pets don’t need hands to make their masters happy. I know how good you are with your mouth, when you’re not using it to be a brat, that should be perfectly adequate.” Tim whined, but eagerly went to work nevertheless.

Ashes hadn’t been lying about Tim’s skill with his mouth. She was exquisite, sucking on their clit and fucking her tongue between their folds, making them grab onto her hair and pull on its walnut ringlets, which made her moan against their cunt, making the sensations even more pleasurable. They were certainly not regretting letting her off easy on the begging front, this was very worth it, and they could tease her extra next time to make up for it. They were so distracted by the spectacular things Tim was doing with her mouth, that they didn’t notice her grinding on their leg, desperately trying to get herself off with her hands taken away. She came with a whimper, sucking hard on Ashes’ clit, sending them over the edge just moments later. She didn’t stop though, continuing to eat them out until they pulled her away by the collar, her face covered in their slick. Now that her face was no longer buried in their cunt, they could see her now spent clit, and the puddle of cum beneath her, and the definitively guilty look on their pet’s face when she noticed Ashes had seen the mess. 

“Did I give you permission to come?” they asked, looking down at their toy in the way they had perfected during their stint as Hades, all cold, almost professional anger. Despite her height, and her position already on her knees, Tim tried to shrink into herself. 

“N-no.”

“I don’t seem to remember you asking to get off when you begged me so prettily for exactly what you wanted earlier. Or was I mistaken, toy?”

“No, you weren’t mistaken.” she mumbled, looking down at the floor.

“Good toys for their masters don’t come without permission, only bad sluts do that. So what does that make you?”

“A bad slut.”

“And what do we do with bad sluts?”

“We punish them.”

“Good! Maybe you can be taught your place.”

They stood up, dragging Tim with them, and threw her over the side of the chair, so she was bent over it, ready to take her punishment.

“You’re going to take ten hits and count them. If you miss one, you start over. Color?”

“Green.”

“Good girl. Are you ready?” Tim nodded, and Ashes began, slapping her thigh, not too hard to start off.

“O-one.”

“Good whore.” They slapped her again, harder, this time on her ass. She whimpered, but still counted for them. 

They continued like this until they reached ten, Tim whimpering out the final number then collapsing into the chair. Ashes scooped them up in her arms, careful of her sensitive ass and thighs, and carried her out of the room and into their bedroom so they could better take care of her. They gathered water, lotion, and snacks they kept for occasions like these, then sat down and laid her out on their lap so they could rub lotion into her stinging ass and thighs. Tim, who had already been completely boneless, somehow went even more limp in their arms, allowing them to feed her and fuss over the state of her knees, even though she really didn’t think she needed it. She wasn’t going to complain about being waited on though, and when she nuzzled into their side to nap with them, she was nothing but content.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long i am Severely Depressed but i just think Tim deserves to be taken care of and Ashes deserves to be soft!! They're not just Big Mean Dom they're caring and they love their partners goddamnit

This time, instead of being bound and gagged and on his knees on the floor, Tim was sprawled out on Ashes’ giant soft bed, untied and ungagged, his curls spread out like a painting. They would have to commission a painting like that at some point, but that was for later. For now, their teeth were on his neck and collarbones, biting softly and leaving mark after mark. After all, he was theirs, and they wanted everyone to know. They knew how much he liked being claimed, knew he would blush furiously at breakfast the next day when Jonny or Marius teased him about the many, many bitemarks, but would bask in the attention nonetheless. But they were getting distracted. This was for taking care of Tim. He was always theirs, whether he was a plaything, a treasured pet, or a partner to blow up a planet with. 

They moved their hand down to his cock, lightly running their fingers over it before moving their hand to cup his cunt. He whimpered, face twisted in pleasure, and gods, they needed a painting of him all blissed out like this. Maybe they would put it behind their throne, so he would have to see it when he was kneeling for them, and fight back his whimpers so he could be a good boy for them. But they were getting distracted again, and Tim had noticed, trying to grind into their hand for some more sensation, and that just wouldn’t do. 

“Oh no pet, you don’t have to do any work, remember? Just keep spreading your legs all pretty for me and let me make you feel good.” Tim nodded, trying to look at them as well as he could without lifting his head from the pillows. Despite his attempts, he couldn’t see much, but the click of the lube bottle’s cap was telling, and he whined in anticipation. Ashes slid a finger into his cunt, then added a second soon after, curling their fingers at just the right angle, the one they knew would make him scream. They continued to prep him, making sure he would be okay to take the strap they had picked for the night. He did like the pain and stretch of not having enough prep sometimes, but that wasn’t for tonight. Tonight was for making him feel good, above all else. 

“You ready for my cock, love?” they asked, holding up the strap they were planning on using. It was made of clear glass, and upon seeing it, Tim licked his lips, pupils blown, and nodded. They leaned down to give him a quick peck on the lips, then fumbled into the harness and its many buckles and straps, how did Jonny deal with so many buckles on his person all the time? Once they were situated, they started pushing into its cunt, watching in awe as he took it, the glass making it all the more clear how his cunt stretched around the thick cock. Tim gasped, whimpering at being so full, even with barely half the strap in him yet. Ashes pushed all the way in, allowing him to adjust and savor the feeling of being so full, of his partner taking what was theirs.   
“Look so pretty all stretched around me, darling, should record this so everyone can see how pretty your slutty hole is all full of cock. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Being on display for everyone? Not having to do anything except let us make you feel good and keep making your pretty noises.” Tim whimpered and arched his back at the idea, making Ashes chuckle. They continued pounding into him, watching the way the glass strap accentuated how nicely his cunt stretched out for them. Good boy. They told him so, watching as he struggled to accept the praise, brain unable to function with how Good he felt. 

“Ah- Ashes- I’m gonna come- please,” He choked out, writhing and squirming from the pleasure that was quickly bringing him to his peak. They picked up their pace slightly, aiming for the spot deep inside him they knew made his eyes roll back in his head. Sure enough, Tim responded oh so prettily, slumping into the pillows as he came. Ashes slowed their movements inside him, but didn’t pull out yet. 

“Wanna go again? Or are you ready to be done?” They asked, careful not to shift too much, knowing how sensitive he got after coming. 

“M’ good, I think” he responded after a second’s thought. 

“Is it okay if I pull out?” Ashes asked him, and upon receiving him nod and affirmative mumble, slowly pulled their cock out of his cunt, carefully laying it on the bedside table, to be sanitized after they were done taking care of their pillow princess. After struggling their way out of the harness (Millenia they’d been alive, and still they could never find a harness that was secure and not a hassle? Ridiculous.) they gathered Tim in their arms, bridal style, and carried him to the en suite bathroom in their room, setting him down on the sink counter while they filled the tub to just the right temperature they knew he liked, and added the bubble bath they made sure to keep in stock, knowing he had a particular affinity for it. When the bath was ready, they lifted him off the counter and into the bath, making him giggle. 

“I can walk, you know.” He commented, rolling his eyes, but not so secretly basking in the care and attention.

“I know, but I like taking care of you.” They responded, attempting to flick some bubbles at him, but only succeeding in popping them. 

“It’s nice, being taken care of.” Tim mumbled, the end of his sentence trailing off into a yawn.

“You deserve it. Need to relax, get out of your head sometimes, I can tell. Wanna go take a nap now?” 

“Only if you carry me.” He responded, smirking up at them and making grabby hands. How could they resist that?

“As you wish.” They responded, picking him up, and letting him dry himself off, shaking his wet curls like a dog, splattering water everywhere. They carried him to their bed, tucking him into the mound of the finest blankets and pillows (why cheap out when you had all that gold?) then getting in beside him, and wrapping their arms around him. He snuggled into the contact, burying his face in their chest, and falling asleep there, content with their partner.


End file.
